


Extras

by moccatoccata



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, a fic i wrote 3 months ago, cheesy first meeting, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moccatoccata/pseuds/moccatoccata
Summary: Extras weren’t supposed to have their own story. They weren’t supposed to have a line, an impact; just nameless faces with no backgrounds because they were the backgrounds.
Their story would be beautiful and it began with two extras chatting away in a restaurant, somewhere in the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 14/4/17: now available in Vietnamese [here](https://nghitran0422.wordpress.com/2017/02/07/extras/)

“Alright, everyone,” said the director’s assistant, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “I want all of you to act like you’re having a very good chit chat with your friend.”

Jinyoung nodded even though he was sure that the assistant wouldn’t be able to see him anyway as he was just one of the many extras in this restaurant for the sake of a scene, where the main stars would have a romantic date which would make you green in envy. Or at least, that was what the director had told them when they entered.

When the assistant motioned for them to take a seat, Jinyoung picked up a random table near where he was standing. He waited for further orders from the assistant who gradually looked agitated when he deemed that the extras weren’t moving fast enough. There was also a commotion at the far end of the room where one of the female extras were tripped and unfortunately had to be taken to the medic because her knees were bleeding. It was then when someone suddenly took a seat in front of him which surprised Jinyoung.

“Uh, sorry for startling you,” said the man who took the seat. He looked young, Jinyoung observed, perhaps he had the same age him. “May I sit here?”

“I think it’s more proper if you said it before you sit,” Jinyoung then chuckled causing the man to duck his head in embarrassment. “But it’s fine though. I’m Jinyoung, what’s your name?”

The man’s voice was so soft that it was a miracle Jinyoung could still hear him amidst the ruckus inside the restaurant where the production staffs were perfecting the scene. “My name’s Mark.”

Jinyoung wanted to keep the conversation going but the director’s booming voice cut him. “Ladies and gentlemen, we’ll begin now!” Jinyoung just realized that the main stars had sat on their table with their stylists hovering around them. “We ask for your cooperation.”

The cue board was clicked, prompting the restaurant’s orchestra to play the music and the waiters to walk around distributing foods to everyone. One of the tables in Jinyoung’s peripherals even got a bottle of wine and Jinyoung sighed in envy although it changed to a hum of delight when steaks were put on their table; the perks of being an extra in a high budget film. They didn’t cut down production costs for the sake of realness, even if there were only three types of food used.

“Is it good?” asked Mark and for the second time since Jinyoung met the man, he was startled, again but this time he was chewing his food which currently was going down the wrong pipe. He coughed and reached for his drink, gulping it before being able to look at Mark whose face already a shade paler than before.

“I-I-I’m so sorry,” he stammered out, looking like he was making the greatest mistake of the century.

“It’s fine. There’s no harm,” assured Jinyoung as he wiped his mouth with the napkins. Mark had returned to look at his own food which Jinyoung realized was still untouched. “And for your previous question, it’s delicious. You should take a bite.”

Mark only nod at that and began to cut his meat into smaller pieces. Both of them elapsed into silence, a very uncomfortable silence since around them people were looking like they were having the greatest conversation they ever had. Unconsciously, Jinyoung let out a sigh as he continued eating. It was his luck that he was stuck with the silent type extra. Was this guy an aspiring actor like him or just a randomly chosen passerby? Yep, definitely a passerby.

Jinyoung was silently moping about the fact that he wouldn’t get the chance to shine in this scene—at least being a good extra would perhaps land him a chance to get a speaking role, albeit small—when Mark spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung looked at him confusedly. “What for?”

“I heard you sigh just now,” Jinyoung winced when he heard this; he was never rude to strangers in his entire life but now he had just hurt someone’s feelings. “I’m not being a very good conversation partner to you and a bad extra too, since we’re supposed to be talking right now… I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Mark,” said Jinyoung who felt really terrible right now. “I shouldn’t do that, it was rude of me.”

So what if Mark was quiet? Jinyoung was the aspiring actor here, the more experienced one. He should be able to act on all sorts of condition if he wanted to be an A-list actor and if he already gave up just because Mark didn’t speak a lot; he should have thrown his dreams being an actor and took another major.

“It’s okay, though,” Mark smiled wanly and Jinyoung felt worse. He had offended the man and now Jinyoung was forced to endure the entire filming with silence because of his stupid action. He glanced at where the director was sitting and from the look of it, he was frustrated.

It turned out it wasn’t because of Jinyoung and Mark. The director shouted for a cut as he walked to where the actor and actresses were sitting. From what Jinyoung could hear—their position wasn’t that near but the director had a loud voice—their chemistry wasn’t enough. It didn’t show how much in love their characters were and they need to try harder to show it so that the audience could see it. With a huff, the director gave them a five minute break.

Jinyoung turned his attention back to Mark who was entirely focused on his plate and Jinyoung knew he had to fix this. Mark, from his observation, wasn’t good with strangers as he never looked at Jinyoung in the eye and was shy. But he had tried, he asked Jinyoung first whether the food was good or not and Jinyoung had turn his attempt down by sighing and labeled him as a nuisance.

“Mark,” he softly called the other man causing Mark to look up nervously. His heart clenched at the sight because Mark thought that he was the bad one when it was Jinyoung who did it. “Can we start over?”

“Huh?” Mark’s eyes widened.

“Can we start our intro over?” asked Jinyoung. “We… we started at bad foot because of me and it makes you uncomfortable and I’m just thinking if we… you know could start over?”

He looked at Mark nervously because the man’s answer would decide their course of action for the night. They would start over and perhaps would have a more interesting conversation or they would stayed like this, just eating awkwardly until the director tell them it was done. Jinyoung was glad; in a sense, the director’s cut gave him this chance to start over with Mark.

“Okay,” Mark answered causing Jinyoung to smile widely and without realizing it, he grabbed Mark’s hands to squeeze it quick.

“Thank you, Mark. Thank you.”

They went back to silence after that but unlike the first one, this one felt more comfortable. Mark also seemed to look fine since his face didn’t look as tense as before and Jinyoung knew his decision went well. There was a scuffle before the director talked with his mic. “Let’s start again, everyone! This time, let’s make it work! Get ready and cue!”

“So, Mark,” started Jinyoung, “What brings you here as a background?”

“Background…” Mark looked at Jinyoung long before realization sparked in his eyes. “Oh, you mean extras? Uh… it’s lame but there’s a group chat saying that they needed extras in my college chat room. They also will pay us after and I need extra money.”

Jinyoung grinned at that. “Usually people would say that. But they also put you in audition right? You must have some talents if you were able to pass.”

“The only talent I have is that I was able to recognize which cutlery is which. It seemed that they need those,” said Mark who looked bashful. “How about you, what’s your story?”

Jinyoung didn’t answer immediately and when he did it was meek. Even if he was passionate about the dream he was currently chasing, it was still embarrassing to talk about it to someone aside from his parents and his acting teachers. “I want to be an actor.”

Mark didn’t say anything. He only looked at Jinyoung like he wanted him to elaborate more so Jinyoung did. “Since I was a little, I always found actors to be fascinating. Not only their face, of course they need to look good at some degree but it was because they’re able to have thousands of lifetime, to be anyone they’ve ever want. Just choose whatever role suits you the best. To live the life ordinary people can only dreamt of. I… I want to be like that too. I want to have those lifetimes, to be someone else.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Right now, I’m just an extra here and there. Also got some parts in my friends’ student film projects but I know if I work hard, I’ll reach the top one day.”

It was then when Jinyoung noticed that in his outburst, he had grabbed Mark’s hand, causing him to blush. Jinyoung was an affectionate person and usually would grab his friends’ hands who were near, but he never did those to someone he just met. It was just that being with Mark was comfortable after tackling their earlier problem; he gave Jinyoung this calming aura that he was a dependable, stable person.

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung moved to take his hand away from Mark but he was surprised when Mark stopped it.

“It’s fine, Jinyoung,” the next thing coming out from Mark’s mouth made Jinyoung’s face burn even hotter. “I’m glad that you’re comfortable enough to hold my hand.”

“Stop mocking me,” Jinyoung unconsciously whined prompting Mark to laugh. His laugh was high pitched which was different from the way Mark talked, deep and calm.

When Mark stopped laughing, instead of letting Jinyoung’s hand go, he talked. “But seriously, you’re amazing, Jinyoung.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Mark’s gaze was stronger now. The difference was stark between the Mark from before and now and Jinyoung wondered if this were his real personality, the one he let people saw if they tried hard enough to accept his quietness. “To have a dream that big and are willing to go great lengths to achieve it, you are amazing. Being an actor is hard and I’m sure that it’s not only a person who tells you to stop, telling you to just get a job in a respectable company with high pay but you just hang in there and still being passionate about it.”

“And you love it. You love being an actor,” Mark’s voice was like drizzle of rain in the morning. It gave you comfort, it gave you strength and Jinyoung could feel his heart pounded stronger and stronger in his chest.

“Whatever you do, if you love doing it, you’ll succeed. You’ll succeed, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung’s gaze was blurry now so he ducked his head and closed his eyes, hoping that no tears were getting out. Faintly, he could sense Mark’s rubbing his hand and it made him smile. They were just strangers before, awkwardly sitting in front of each other not knowing what to do but now, somehow, it felt like Mark had been his friend since ages ago.

“And your story, Mark? What is your dream?”

Mark bit his lips. “Compared to you, I’m just a normal being. I want to be an accountant because I like money and I like doing bookkeeping.”

“I thought you’re in communication major with the way you’re giving me motivation,” said Jinyoung cheekily. When Mark glared at him, Jinyoung only giggled.

“You saw how awkward I am, I can’t talk to strangers well.”

“So I’m not a stranger anymore, Mark?” teased Jinyoung.

“No,” Mark answered seriously and it wiped Jinyoung’s grin from his face. “You’re Jinyoung who have this dream to become an actor. You’re not a stranger anymore in my life, Jinyoung. You’re not a mere extra anymore.”

This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t fair. Mark wasn’t fair. Jinyoung’s heart had thumped erratically right now because of that. It was silly, why he was this happy? Why did his face burn again? Those kind words from Mark, he was unbelievable. Jinyoung didn’t know that behind those nervous eyes and timid voice, there was a man this caring, this soft and Jinyoung wanted more. He wanted to be Mark’s friend, to have a role in his life, not just a passing-by extra who had no impact and no voice.

“If it’s okay,” said Jinyoung when he managed to calm himself down. He pulled his hand from Mark’s hold and when Jinyoung looked at him, Mark seemed lost. “Can I have a role in your life? Can I be… someone who has a voice in your world? To be your friend?”

It surprised him when Mark muttered. “Give me both of your hands.” And when Jinyoung did, Mark held them tenderly. Jinyoung looked at Mark who was gazing at him softly and his cheeks reddened again.

“When I first met you,” Mark began. “I thought of you as an extra in my life. Just someone I’ll exchange some meaningless words with and it was done. You sighed and it’s the nail to the coffin. But you suddenly reached me, saying that you want a second chance and you suddenly have a name, have a dream and since then you already have a voice. You become Jinyoung.” His voice went softer. “And I hope I also have it too in your world.”

Life was like films. You’re the main star, the one whose name was put on the poster. Then there’s your spouse, your co-actor along with your friends and family. Aside from that was just the supporting actors, they had thirteen lines or more but it didn’t have that great impact to your life. Last were the extras, people you met on the streets, in supermarkets, in restaurants. They have no roles, no impacts, and no lines to deliver. They didn’t have any story in your film; they were just nameless face with no backgrounds because they _were_ the backgrounds.

But here they were, two extras who just created a story of their own while the main stars were halfway across the room, being in the middle of attention because this was their story and Jinyoung and Mark didn’t mean anything in it.

“Of course, you’re Mark,” Jinyoung replied. “I’m glad that you’re the one who sat in front of me.”

“I’m glad too that I choose this seat instead of hundreds other in this building,” said Mark before continuing in a softer tone. “And if you want, you can be something more than a friend in my world.”

“Is… is that…” Jinyoung was hearing wrong or did Mark really just ask him out on a date?

“That is… if you want to go to a date with me,” Mark blushed as he looked somewhere that was not Jinyoung.

“I want to,” said Jinyoung which caused Mark to look tense, making him giggle. “Don’t worry, Mark. All I want is your full name and your number. I’m Park Jinyoung.”

“I’m Tuan Mark, but I use Mark Tuan usually. And about num—“

“Gentlemen,” said someone prompting Mark and Jinyoung to look up, meeting the eyes of the director’s assistant who looked like he was torn between frowning and smiling.

He didn’t wait for a response though because he quickly continued. “I assume that you are lovers which is why you’re quite loving towards one another.” He scrunched his nose then, like the next sentence was too embarrassing to be spoken out loud. “But you took the attention away from the main stars so we ask you to just tone it down a little bit.”

He turned to look at the director who mouthed something at him before the assistant turned his attention back to them. “I take back what I said. Don’t just tone it down a little bit, make it a lot.”

When he was quite far from the duo, Jinyoung snorted. “It’s not our fault that their chemistry isn’t as good as us, right, Mark?” Mark looked amused hearing Jinyoung’s rant. “And that director, who does he think he is?”

“They should cast us as the main actors instead,” Mark added.

Jinyoung nodded furiously which made Mark let out a short laugh. From the corner of his eyes, Jinyoung noticed that the entire room had their attention on them and the director was still looking at them disapprovingly. But before Jinyoung could rattle more, Mark patted his hands quickly as he whispered. “Jinyoung, I think if we don’t get quiet now, they’ll kick us out. I still need that money.”

“Like they would,” Jinyoung huffed but he went silent and pouted.

“You look cold when I see you the first time but it turns out you blush prettily and pout cutely,” Mark was grinning and Jinyoung couldn’t help but to pinch his arm.

“Does an accountant have to talk this smooth?”

“No, I only talk like this to you.”

“Really?” replied Jinyoung but he was smiling and when he looked at Mark, he was smiling too.

Their story would be beautiful and it began with two extras chatting away in a restaurant, somewhere in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, mocca is finally back with (unfortunately) an old fic. this fic is one of my favourites between those i've written and i hope you'll enjoy it too. i'm sorry that it's been a while since i posted one (entering college is hectic) and i'm currently having mid terms (yikes) so... yeah. does anyone miss me when i'm gone? lol
> 
> shameless promotion but if you want, you can contact me via tumblr gottujuh.tumblr.com or via twitter @jypeach94 haha let's talk there, i need friends to fangirl about markjin with :')
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
